Taylor Swift
Taylor Swift (album)}} | birth_place = Reading, Pennsylvania, U.S. | relatives = Austin Swift (brother) | occupation = | other_names = | years_active = 2004–present | net_worth = $360 million (2019 estimate) | website = | awards = Full list | module = | background = solo_singer | instrument = | label = | associated_acts = }} }} Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) is an American singer-songwriter. She is known for narrative songs about her personal life, which have received widespread media coverage. At age 14, she became the youngest artist signed by the Sony/ATV Music publishing house and, at 15, she signed her first record deal. Her 2006 eponymous debut album was the longest-charting album of the 2000s in the US and its third single, "Our Song", made her the youngest person to single-handedly write and perform a number-one song on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. Swift's second album, Fearless, was released in 2008. Buoyed by the pop crossover success of the singles "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me", it became the US' best-selling album of 2009 and was certified diamond by the RIAA. The album won four Grammy Awards, and Swift became the youngest Album of the Year winner. Swift was the sole writer of her 2010 album Speak Now, which won two Grammy Awards and was her first to debut with over a million copies in the US. Her fourth album, Red (2012), yielded her first ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one single, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". For her fifth album and first all-pop project, 1989 (2014), she won three Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year, and became the first woman in the Hot 100's history to replace herself at number one, with the singles "Shake It Off" and "Blank Space". Her sixth album, Reputation (2017), made her the only act to have four consecutive albums each sell one million copies in their first week in the US, while yielding her fifth Hot 100 number-one song, with "Look What You Made Me Do". Her seventh album, Lover (2019), made her only the second woman in history with six consecutive number-one albums on the ''Billboard'' 200. Having sold more than 50 million albums—including 37 million in the US, Swift is one of the world's best-selling music artists and the highest-earning female musician of the 2010s. She has won 10 Grammy Awards, an Emmy Award, six Guinness world records and is the most-awarded act at the American Music Awards (29 wins) and most-awarded woman at the ''Billboard'' Music Awards (23 wins). As a songwriter, Swift has been honored by the Songwriters Hall of Fame and Nashville Songwriters Association, and was included in Rolling Stone 100 Greatest Songwriters of All Time list in 2015. She appeared in Time list of the 100 most influential people in the world (2010, 2015, 2019) and was ranked first in the ''Forbes'' Celebrity 100 (2016 and 2019). In 2019, Swift placed at number eight on Billboard list of greatest artists of all time—the highest for an act that debuted in the 21st century—and was named Woman of the Decade by the magazine and Artist of the Decade by American Music Awards. Life and career 1989–2003: Early life Taylor Alison Swift was born on December 13, 1989, in Reading, Pennsylvania. Her father, Scott Kingsley Swift, was a stockbroker for Merrill Lynch; her mother, Andrea Gardner Swift (née Finlay), was a homemaker who had worked as a mutual fund marketing executive. Swift, who has said she has Scottish heritage was named after the singer-songwriter James Taylor. She has a younger brother named Austin Kingsley Swift, who is an actor. Swift spent her early years on a Christmas tree farm, which her father purchased from one of his clients. She attended preschool and kindergarten at the Alvernia Montessori School, run by the Bernadine Franciscan sisters, before transferring to The Wyndcroft School. The family moved to a rented house in the suburban town of Wyomissing, Pennsylvania, where she attended Wyomissing Area Junior/Senior High School. At age nine, Swift became interested in musical theater and performed in four Berks Youth Theatre Academy productions. She also traveled regularly to New York City for vocal and acting lessons. Swift later shifted her focus toward country music inspired by Shania Twain's songs, which made her "want to just run around the block four times and daydream about everything." She spent her weekends performing at local festivals and events.Rolling Stone Interview: The Unabridged Taylor Swift, December 2, 2008 After watching a documentary about Faith Hill, Swift felt sure she needed to go to Nashville, Tennessee, to pursue a music career. She traveled with her mother at age eleven to visit Nashville record labels and submitted a demo tape of Dolly Parton and Dixie Chicks karaoke covers. She was rejected, however, because "everyone in that town wanted to do what I wanted to do. So, I kept thinking to myself, I need to figure out a way to be different." When Swift was about 12 years old, computer repairman and local musician Ronnie Cremer taught her to play guitar. He helped with her first efforts as a songwriter, leading to her writing "Lucky You". In 2003, Swift and her parents started working with New York-based music manager Dan Dymtrow. With his help, Swift modeled for Abercrombie & Fitch as part of their "Rising Stars" campaign, had an original song included on a Maybelline compilation CD, and attended meetings with major record labels. After performing original songs at an RCA Records showcase, Swift was given an artist development deal and began making frequent trips to Nashville with her mother. To help Swift break into country music, her father transferred to Merrill Lynch's Nashville office when she was 14, and the family relocated to a lakefront house in Hendersonville, Tennessee. Swift attended Hendersonville High School but after two years transferred to the Aaron Academy, which through homeschooling could accommodate her touring schedule; she graduated a year early. 2004–2008: Career beginnings and Taylor Swift In Nashville, Swift worked with experienced Music Row songwriters such as Troy Verges, Brett Beavers, Brett James, Mac McAnally, and the Warren Brothers, and formed a lasting working relationship with Liz Rose. They began meeting for two-hour writing sessions every Tuesday afternoon after school. Rose thought the sessions were "some of the easiest I've ever done. Basically, I was just her editor. She'd write about what happened in school that day. She had such a clear vision of what she was trying to say. And she'd come in with the most incredible hooks." Swift was signed by the Sony/ATV Tree publishing house but left RCA Records when she was 14. She later said: "I genuinely felt that I was running out of time. I wanted to capture these years of my life on an album while they still represented what I was going through." headquarters in Sunnyvale, California, in 2007|alt=Taylor Swift, wearing a white dress and sunglasses, plays an acoustic guitar while standing at a microphone stand.]] At an industry showcase at Nashville's Bluebird Cafe in 2005, Swift caught the attention of Scott Borchetta, a DreamWorks Records executive who was preparing to form an independent record label, Big Machine Records. She had first met Borchetta in 2004. Swift became one of Big Machine's first signings, and her father purchased a three-percent stake in the company for an estimated $120,000. She began working on her eponymous debut album shortly after. Swift persuaded Big Machine to hire her demo producer Nathan Chapman, with whom she felt she had the right "chemistry". She wrote three of the album's songs alone, and co-wrote the remaining eight with Rose, Robert Ellis Orrall, Brian Maher, and Angelo Petraglia. Taylor Swift was released on October 24, 2006. Jon Caramanica of The New York Times described it as "a small masterpiece of pop-minded country, both wide-eyed and cynical, held together by Ms. Swift's firm, pleading voice." Taylor Swift peaked at number five on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart in the United States, spending 157 weeks there—the longest stay on the chart by any release in the U.S. that decade. As of August 2016, the album had sold over 7.75 million copies worldwide. Big Machine Records was still in its infancy during the June 2006 release of the lead single, "Tim McGraw". Swift and her mother helped "stuff the CD singles into envelopes to send to radio." She spent much of 2006 promoting Taylor Swift with a radio tour, television appearances, and opening for Rascal Flatts on select dates during their 2006 tour after they fired their previous opening act, Eric Church, for playing longer than his allotted time. Church jokingly told Swift she should give him her first gold record as thanks for getting fired. She sent him her first gold record with a note that said, "Thanks for playing too long and too loud on the Flatts tour. I sincerely appreciate it. Taylor." Borchetta said that record industry peers disapproved of his signing a 16-year-old singer-songwriter, but that Swift tapped into a previously unknown market—teenage girls who listen to country music. Following "Tim McGraw", four more singles were released throughout 2007 and 2008: "Teardrops on My Guitar", "Our Song", "Picture to Burn" and "Should've Said No". All were successful on Billboard s Hot Country Songs chart in the United States, with "Our Song", and "Should've Said No" reaching number one. With "Our Song", Swift became the youngest person to single-handedly write and perform a number-one song on the chart. "Teardrops on My Guitar" reached number thirteen on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 songs chart in the United States. |title=Teardrops on My Guitar|work=Billboard|accessdate=December 15, 2010}} Swift also released the holiday album Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection in October 2007 and the EP Beautiful Eyes in July 2008. She promoted her debut album extensively as the opening act for other artists on their tours. Swift won accolades for Taylor Swift. She was one of the recipients of the Nashville Songwriters Association's Songwriter/Artist of the Year in 2007, becoming the youngest person to be honored with the title. She also won the Country Music Association's Horizon Award for Best New Artist, the Academy of Country Music Awards' Top New Female Vocalist, and the American Music Awards' Favorite Country Female Artist honor. She was also nominated for Best New Artist at the 2008 Grammy Awards. She opened for the Rascal Flatts on their 2008 summer and fall tour. In July of that year, Swift began a romance with singer Joe Jonas that ended three months later. 2008–2010: Fearless and acting Swift's second studio album, Fearless, was released on November 11, 2008. The lead single, "Love Story", was released in September 2008. It peaked at number four on the Billboard Hot 100 |title=Love Story – Taylor Swift|work=Billboard|accessdate=March 5, 2011}} and number one in Australia. Four more singles were released throughout 2008 and 2009: "White Horse", "You Belong with Me", "Fifteen" and "Fearless". "You Belong with Me" was the album's highest-charting single on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number two. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 and was the top-selling album of 2009 in the United States. Swift's first concert tour, the Fearless Tour, promoted the album; it grossed over $63 million. Taylor Swift: Journey to Fearless, a concert film, was aired on television and later released on DVD and Blu-ray. Swift also performed as a supporting act for Keith Urban's Escape Together World Tour. , Swift had a cameo appearance in the film and recorded two songs for its soundtrack. |alt=Taylor Swift in 2009]] In 2009, the music video for "You Belong with Me" was named Best Female Video at the MTV Video Music Awards. Her acceptance speech was interrupted by rapper Kanye West. The incident was the subject of controversy and widespread media attention, resulting in many Internet memes. James Montgomery of MTV argued the incident and subsequent media attention turned Swift into "a bona-fide mainstream celebrity". That year she won five American Music Awards, including Artist of the Year and Favorite Country Album. ''Billboard named her 2009's Artist of the Year. The album ranked number 99 on NPR's 2017 list of the 150 Greatest Albums Made By Women. At the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards, Fearless was named Album of the Year and Best Country Album, and "White Horse" was named Best Country Song and Best Female Country Vocal Performance. Swift was the youngest artist to win Album of the Year. During the ceremony, Swift sang "You Belong with Me" and "Rhiannon" with Stevie Nicks. Her performance received negative reviews and caused a media backlash. Jon Caramanica of The New York Times found it "refreshing to see someone so gifted make the occasional flub" and described Swift as "the most important new pop star of the past few years". Swift became the youngest artist to be named Entertainer of the Year by the Country Music Association. Fearless also won the Association's Album of the Year award. Swift contributed backing vocals to John Mayer's "Half of My Heart", a single featured on his fourth album, Battle Studies (2009). She co-wrote and recorded "Best Days of Your Life" with Kellie Pickler, and co-wrote two songs for the ''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' soundtrack—"You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" and "Crazier". Swift also provided vocals for Boys Like Girls' "Two Is Better Than One". She contributed two songs to the ''Valentine's Day'' soundtrack, including the country-pop song "Today Was a Fairytale", which became her first number one on the Canadian Hot 100 chart and her second number-two peaking song in the US. While filming her cinematic debut Valentine's Day in October 2009, Swift began a romantic relationship with co-star Taylor Lautner; they broke up later that year. The romantic comedy, released the following year, saw her play the ditzy girlfriend of a high school jock, a role which the Los Angeles Times felt showed Swift had "serious comedic potential". In a scathing review, a critic for Variety deemed her "entirely undirected", arguing "she needs to find a skilled director to tamp her down and channel her obviously abundant energy". Swift made her TV acting debut in a 2009 episode of CBS's CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, playing a rebellious teenager. The New York Times noted the character allowed Swift to be "a little bit naughty, and credibly so". Later that year, Swift both hosted and performed as the musical guest on an episode of Saturday Night Live. Entertainment Weekly described her as "this season's best Saturday Night Live host so far", noting she "was always up for the challenge, seemed to be having fun, and helped the rest of the cast nail the punchlines". 2010–2014: Speak Now and Red In August 2010, Swift released "Mine", the lead single from her third studio album, Speak Now. It entered the U.S. charts at number three, making Swift the second female artist in the history of the Hot 100 (after Mariah Carey) to debut multiple tracks in the top five in one year; the other was "Today Was a Fairytale" at number two. Swift wrote the album alone and co-produced every track. Speak Now, released on October 25, 2010, was a commercial success, debuting at number one on the Billboard 200, and becoming the 16th album to achieve opening week sales of one million copies. It became the fastest-selling digital album by a female artist, with 278,000 downloads in a week, earning Swift an entry in the 2010 Guinness World Records. She earned a second entry after she became the first woman to achieve 10 track debuts on the Billboard Hot 100. Three of the album's singles, "Mine", "Back to December", and "Mean", peaked in the top ten in Canada, while in the US, the earlier two along with the title track peaked in the top 10 of the Hot 100 chart. Later in 2010, she briefly dated actor Jake Gyllenhaal. "Mean" won Best Country Song and Best Country Solo Performance at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards. Swift performed it during the ceremony. Claire Suddath of Time felt she "delivered her comeback on-key and with a vengeance"; Jayme Deerwester of USA Today wrote that the criticism in 2010 seemed to have "made her a better songwriter and live performer". Swift won other awards for Speak Now, including Songwriter/Artist of the Year by the Nashville Songwriters Association (2010 and 2011), Woman of the Year by Billboard (2011), and Entertainer of the Year by the Academy of Country Music (2011 and 2012) and the Country Music Association in 2011. At the American Music Awards of 2011, Swift won Artist of the Year and Favorite Country Album. Rolling Stone placed Speak Now at number 45 in its 2012 list of the "50 Best Female Albums of All Time", writing: "She might get played on the country station, but she's one of the few genuine rock stars we've got these days, with a flawless ear for what makes a song click." in 2012|alt=Taylor Swift performing live]] The Speak Now World Tour ran from February 2011 to March 2012 and grossed over $123 million. In November 2011, Swift released her first live album, Speak Now World Tour: Live. The following month, she contributed two original songs to ''The Hunger Games'' soundtrack album: "Safe & Sound", co-written and recorded with the Civil Wars and T-Bone Burnett, and "Eyes Open". "Safe & Sound" won the Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media and was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Swift contributed vocals to rapper B.o.B's "Both of Us", released in May 2012. From July to September 2012, Swift dated political heir Conor Kennedy. In August, Swift released "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", the lead single from her fourth studio album, Red. It became her first number one in the U.S. and New Zealand and reached the top slot on iTunes' digital song sales chart 50 minutes after its release, earning the Fastest Selling Single in Digital History Guinness World Record. Swift released the album's second single, "Begin Again", in October. It reached number seven on the Billboard Hot 100. Other singles released from the album include "I Knew You Were Trouble", "22", "Everything Has Changed", "The Last Time", and "Red". "I Knew You Were Trouble" was a major commercial success, peaking at number two in the United States. Red was released on October 22, 2012, incorporating new genres for Swift, such as heartland rock, dubstep and dance-pop. The album was a critical and commercial success, and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 1.21 million copies. This marked the highest opening sales in a decade in the United States, and made Swift the first female to have two million-selling album openings, a record recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records. The Red Tour ran from March 2013 to June 2014 and grossed over $150 million; the tour broke the ticket sales record in China with all 18,000 tickets sold in 60 seconds. Red earned several accolades, including four nominations at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. Its single "I Knew You Were Trouble" won Best Female Video at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Swift was named Best Female Country Artist at the 2012 American Music Awards and Artist of the Year at the 2013 ceremony. She received the Nashville Songwriters Association's Songwriter/Artist Award for the fifth and sixth consecutive years in 2012 and 2013. Swift was also honored by the Association with a special Pinnacle Award, making her the second recipient of the accolade after Garth Brooks. During this time, she had a short-term relationship with British singer Harry Styles. In 2013, Swift co-wrote and co-produced "Sweeter than Fiction" with Jack Antonoff for the One Chance soundtrack, and received a Best Original Song nomination at the 71st Golden Globe Awards. She provided guest vocals for Tim McGraw's song "Highway Don't Care", featuring guitar work by Keith Urban. Swift performed "As Tears Go By" with the Rolling Stones in Chicago, Illinois as part of their 50 & Counting tour, and said that the band was a major influence on her career outlook. She also joined Florida Georgia Line on stage during their set at the 2013 Country Radio Seminar to sing "Cruise". Swift voiced Audrey, a tree lover, in the animated film The Lorax (2012), made a cameo in the sitcom New Girl (2013), and had a supporting role in the film adaptation of The Giver (2014). 2014–2017: 1989 In March 2014, Swift relocated to New York City. Around this time, she was working on her fifth studio album, 1989, with co-writers Antonoff, Max Martin, Shellback, Imogen Heap, Ryan Tedder, and Ali Payami. She promoted the album through various campaigns, including inviting fans to secret album-listening sessions. Credited as her "first documented, official pop album", it marked a departure from her country albums. The album was released on October 27, 2014, to positive reviews. , the highest-grossing tour of 2015|alt=Taylor Swift is performing onstage with a mic in her right hand.]] 1989 sold 1.28 million copies in the U.S. during the first week of its release and debuted atop the Billboard 200. This made Swift the first act to have three albums sell more than one million copies in their opening release week, for which she earned another Guinness World Record. As of June 2017, 1989 had sold over 10 million copies worldwide. The lead single, "Shake It Off", was released in August 2014 and debuted at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. The album generated two additional number-one singles—"Blank Space" and "Bad Blood" (featuring Kendrick Lamar)—as well as the top-ten entries "Style" and "Wildest Dreams", and other singles "Out of the Woods" and "New Romantics". |title=Taylor Swift – Chart History: Hot 100|work=Billboard|accessdate=September 18, 2016}} "Shake It Off", "Blank Space", and "Bad Blood" also topped the charts in Australia and Canada. After "Blank Space" reached number one in the U.S. following "Shake It Off", Swift became the first woman in the Hot 100's history to "succeed herself at the top spot". The music video for "Blank Space" was briefly the fastest video to reach one billion views on Vevo. The videos for "Blank Space" and "Bad Blood" earned four nominations at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards. "Bad Blood" won Video of the Year and Best Collaboration. Swift's headlining tour, the 1989 World Tour, running from May to December 2015, grossed over $250 million, and was highest-grossing tour of the year. Swift was named Billboard s Woman of the Year in 2014—the first artist to win the award twice. That year she also received the Dick Clark Award for Excellence at the American Music Awards. In 2015, "Shake It Off" was nominated for three Grammy Awards, including Record of the Year and Song of the Year; Swift won the Brit Award for International Female Solo Artist. Swift was one of eight artists to receive a 50th Anniversary Milestone Award at the 2015 Academy of Country Music Awards. In 2016, she won three Grammy Awards for 1989—Album of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album, and Best Music Video for "Bad Blood". She became the first woman, and the fifth act, to win the first of these twice. In March 2015, Swift started dating Scottish DJ and record producer Calvin Harris, and by June, they were ranked as the highest-paid celebrity couple over the past year by Forbes with combined earnings of over $146 million. Before Swift and Harris announced the end of their relationship in June 2016, they co-wrote his song "This Is What You Came For" , featuring Rihanna, for which she was initially credited under the pseudonym Nils Sjöberg. The same month, Swift began dating English actor Tom Hiddleston; the relationship ended several months later. In August, Swift addressed her mother's cancer diagnosis and encouraged others to get a medical checkup. In 2016, Swift's intellectual property rights management and holding company, TAS Rights Management, filed for 73 trademarks related to Swift and the 1989 era memes. That September, she began dating British actor Joe Alwyn. In October, Little Big Town released "Better Man", written solely by Swift, for their seventh album, The Breaker. The song earned Swift an award for Song of the Year at the 51st CMA Awards. Two months later, Swift and British singer Zayn Malik released a single together called "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", for the soundtrack of the film Fifty Shades Darker (2017). The song reached number one in Sweden and peaked at number two in the United States. At the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards, the duo won the award for Best Collaboration for the song's music video. 2017–2019: Reputation In August 2017, Swift successfully sued David Mueller, a former morning show personality for Denver's KYGO-FM. Four years earlier, Swift had informed Mueller's bosses that he had sexually assaulted her by groping her at an event. After being fired, Mueller accused Swift of lying and sued her for damages from his loss of employment. Shortly after, Swift counter-sued for sexual assault. The jury rejected Mueller's claims and ruled in favor of Swift. Swift thereafter cleared her social media accounts and then released "Look What You Made Me Do" as the lead single from her sixth album, Reputation. The song topped the charts in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, the UK, and the US.Peak positions: Its music video had over 43.2 million views during its first day on YouTube, breaking the site's record for the most-viewed music video in 24 hours. In October, Swift released the album's second single "...Ready for It?", which charted at number three in Australia and at number four in the US. (2018).]] Two promotional singles were released from Reputation, "Gorgeous" and "Call It What You Want". "Gorgeous" later became the album's fifth single, but only in Europe. The album was released in November, and sold 1.21 million copies in the United States becoming 2017's the country's top-selling album (pure sales only). First-week worldwide sales amounted to two million copies. With this achievement, she became the first act to have four albums sell one million copies within one week in the U.S. The album topped the charts in several countries, including the U.S., the UK, Australia, and Canada. Later that month, Swift performed "...Ready for It?" and "Call It What You Want" on Saturday Night Live. "End Game", featuring Ed Sheeran and rapper Future, followed in November as the third single and peaked at number 18 in the U.S. Other singles from the album include "New Year's Day", released exclusively to country radio, and "Delicate". In April 2018, Swift featured on Sugarland's "Babe" from their album Bigger. }} In support of Reputation, she embarked on her Reputation Stadium Tour from May to November 2018. The tour broke multiple venue attendance and gross earnings records in the US, taking in $266.1 million—selling more than two million tickets. Swift broke her own record for the highest-grossing domestic tour by a woman. }} Worldwide, the tour grossed $345.7 million, making it the second highest-grossing concert tour of the year. At the American Music Awards of 2018, Swift won Tour of the Year award, Artist of the Year, Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist, and Favorite Pop/Rock Album for Reputation. With a total of 23 awards, she became the most awarded female winner in AMA history, a record previously held by Whitney Houston. Reputation was Swift's last album under her 12-year contract with Big Machine Records. In November 2018, she signed a new multi-album deal with Big Machine's distributor Universal Music Group; in the US, her later releases were promoted under the Republic Records imprint. Swift said the contract included a provision for her to maintain ownership of her master recordings. In addition, in the event that Universal sells any part of its stake in Spotify, Spotify agreed to distribute a non-recoupable portion of the proceeds among their artists. In late November, Big Machine Records released a Reputation Stadium Tour playlist for streaming services. The playlist includes every song performed on B-stages during the Reputation Stadium Tour. On December 31, Reputation Stadium Tour, a concert film, was released on Netflix. 2019: Lover and Taylor Swift: Miss Americana In April 2019, Swift released "Me!", featuring Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco as the lead single from her seventh studio album, Lover. The song debuted at number 100 on the Billboard Hot 100 three days after its release, and jumped to number two the following week—the biggest single-week jump in the chart's history. The music video for "Me!" broke a Vevo record by amassing 65.2 million views within its first day of release. In June, she released the second single "You Need to Calm Down", which debuted and peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100, and gave a surprise performance at the Stonewall Inn in Greenwich Village, Manhattan, to commemorate Stonewall 50 – WorldPride NYC 2019. On July 23, she released a promotional single from the album, "The Archer". The title track was released as the third single on August 16, which became the third consecutive Hot 100 top-10 single from the album. Lover was released on August 23 to positive reviews, and debuted atop the Billboard 200 with a first-week tally of 867,000 units including 679,000 copies sold, making Swift the first female artist in history to have six albums sell more than 500,000 copies in a single week. It also sold more copies than all the other 199 albums on the chart combined that week. All of the album's 18 songs entered the Billboard Hot 100, setting the record for the most simultaneous chart entries for a female artist. At the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards, the videos for "Me!" and "You Need to Calm Down" received twelve nominations. "Me!" won Best Visual Effects, and "You Need to Calm Down" won Video of the Year—making Swift the second artist and the first female artist to win the award for a video that they co-directed—and Video for Good. Lover has received three nominations at the 62nd Annual Grammy Awards, including Best Pop Vocal Album and Song of the Year for its title track. In June, Big Machine, Swift's former record label, was purchased by music manager Scooter Braun, including the masters for her first six albums. Swift voiced her displeasure in a Tumblr post, saying she had been trying to buy the masters for years and describing Braun as an "incessant, manipulative bully". In August, Swift announced plans to rerecord the albums in November 2020. In November 2019, Swift said that Braun and Big Machine founder Scott Borchetta blocked her from performing her older songs at the 2019 American Music Awards, where she was to receive the Artist of the Decade award, as well as using older material for the Netflix documentary Taylor Swift: Miss Americana. Big Machine denied the allegations in general terms in a statement, and accused Swift of owing "million of dollars and multiple assets" to the label. In response, Swift's representatives released correspondence showing a Big Machine executive refusing to grant licenses for the documentary, and stated Big Machine owes Swift nearly $8 million in unpaid royalties. On November 18, Big Machine issued a statement that it had "agreed to grant all licenses of their artists' performances to stream post show and for re-broadcast on mutually approved platforms" for the American Music Awards, though it did not mention Swift by name. In November, Swift and Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote the original song "Beautiful Ghosts" for the film Cats (2019), which has received a nomination for Best Original Song at the 77th Golden Globe Awards. In December, she released a Christmas single, "Christmas Tree Farm", and played Bombalurina in the film adaptation of Lloyd Webber's musical Cats. Critics reviewed the film negatively and noted Swift's brief role; David Rooney of The Hollywood Reporter stated that Swift "sparkles in her one-song role, descending from a smashed skylight on a theatrical crescent moon, sprinkling catnip". Artistry Influences One of Swift's earliest musical memories is listening to her maternal grandmother, Marjorie Finlay, sing in church. As a child, she enjoyed Disney film soundtracks: "My parents noticed that, once I had run out of words, I would just make up my own". Swift has said she owes her confidence to her mother, who helped her prepare for class presentations as a child. She also attributes her "fascination with writing and storytelling" to her mother. Swift was drawn to the storytelling aspect of country music, and was introduced to the genre listening to "the great female country artists of the '90s"—Shania Twain, Faith Hill, and the Dixie Chicks. Twain, both as a songwriter and performer, was her biggest musical influence. Hill was Swift's childhood role model: "Everything she said, did, wore, I tried to copy it". She admired the Dixie Chicks' defiant attitude and their ability to play their own instruments. The band's "Cowboy Take Me Away" was the first song Swift learned to play on the guitar. Swift also explored the music of older country stars, including Patsy Cline, Loretta Lynn, Dolly Parton, and Tammy Wynette. She believes Parton is "an amazing example to every female songwriter out there". Alt-country artists like Ryan Adams, Patty Griffin and Lori McKenna have also inspired Swift. Swift lists Paul McCartney, The Rolling Stones, Bruce Springsteen, Emmylou Harris, Kris Kristofferson, and Carly Simon as her career role models: "They've taken chances, but they've also been the same artist for their entire careers". McCartney, both as a Beatle and a solo artist, makes Swift feel "as if I've been let into his heart and his mind ... He's out there continuing to make his fans so happy. Any musician could only dream of a legacy like that." She admires Springsteen for being "so musically relevant after such a long period of time". She aspires to be like Harris as she grows older: "It's not about fame for her, it's about music". "Kristofferson shines in songwriting ... He's just one of those people who has been in this business for years but you can tell it hasn't chewed him up and spat him out", Swift says. She admires Simon's "songwriting and honesty ... She's known as an emotional person but a strong person". Swift has been influenced by other non-country artists. As a pre-teen, she enjoyed bubblegum pop acts including Hanson and Britney Spears, for whom Swift has said she has an "unwavering devotion". In her high school years, Swift listened to rock bands like Dashboard Confessional, Fall Out Boy, and Jimmy Eat World. She has also spoken fondly of singers and songwriters like Michelle Branch, Alanis Morissette, Fefe Dobson, Colbie Caillat, Beyoncé, Justin Timberlake, Pete Wentz, Lana Del Rey, and Halsey, as well as the 1960s acts The Shirelles, Doris Troy, and The Beach Boys. Swift's fifth album, the pop-focused 1989, was influenced by some of her favorite 1980s pop acts, including Peter Gabriel, Annie Lennox, Phil Collins and "Like a Prayer-era Madonna". Discussing Madonna, Swift said: "One element of Madonna's career that really takes center stage is how many times she's reinvented herself. It's easier to stay in one look, one comfort zone, one musical style. It's inspiring to see someone whose only predictable quality is being unpredictable." Musical style guitar and cordless microphone on exhibit in the Artist Gallery of the Musical Instrument Museum of Phoenix in Arizona]] Swift's music contains elements of pop, synth-pop, country, country pop, and rock. She described herself as a country artist until the 2014 release of 1989, which she characterized as a "sonically cohesive pop album". Rolling Stone wrote: "Swift might get played on the country station, but she's one of the few genuine rock stars we've got these days." According to The New York Times, "There isn't much in Ms. Swift's music to indicate country—a few banjo strums, a pair of cowboy boots worn onstage, a bedazzled guitar—but there's something in her winsome, vulnerable delivery that's unique to Nashville." The Guardian wrote that Swift "cranks melodies out with the pitiless efficiency of a Scandinavian pop factory." Swift's vocals were described by Sophie Schillaci of The Hollywood Reporter as "sweet, but soft". The Los Angeles Times identified Swift's "defining" vocal gesture in studio recordings as "the line that slides down like a contented sigh or up like a raised eyebrow, giving her beloved girl-time hits their air of easy intimacy". Rolling Stone, in a Speak Now review, wrote: "Swift's voice is unaffected enough to mask how masterful she has become as a singer; she lowers her voice for the payoff lines in the classic mode of a shy girl trying to talk tough." In another review of Speak Now, The Village Voice wrote that her phrasing was previously "bland and muddled, but that's changed. She can still sound strained and thin, and often strays into a pitch that drives some people crazy; but she's learned how to make words sound like what they mean." NPR Music described her singing as personal and conversational thanks to her "exceptional gift for inflection", but also suffers from a "wobbly pitch and tight, nasal delivery". The Hollywood Reporter wrote that her live vocals are "fine", but they do not match those of her peers. In 2009, Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly described Swift's vocals as "flat, thin, and sometimes as wobbly as a newborn colt". However, Swift has been praised for refusing to correct her pitch with Auto-Tune. In an interview with The New Yorker, Swift characterized herself primarily as a songwriter: "I write songs, and my voice is just a way to get those lyrics across." A writer for The Tennessean conceded in 2010 that Swift is "not the best technical singer", but described her as the "best communicator that we've got". Swift's vocal presence is something that concerns her and she has "put a lot of work" into improving it. It was reported in 2010 that she continues to take vocal lessons. She has said that she only feels nervous performing "if I'm not sure what the audience thinks of me, like at award shows". Songwriting Swift uses her life experiences as an inspiration in her work. She often addresses the "anonymous crushes of her high school years" and celebrities in her early songs. Swift frequently criticizes ex-boyfriends, an aspect of her songwriting downplayed by The Village Voice: "Being told What Songs Mean is like having a really pushy professor. And it imperils a true appreciation of Swift's talent, which is not confessional, but dramatic." However, New York believes the media scrutiny over her decision to "mine her personal life for music ... is sexist, inasmuch as it's not asked of her male peers". Swift said that not all of her songs are factual and they are sometimes based on observations. Aside from clues provided in her liner notes, Swift tries not to talk about song subjects specifically "because these are real people. You try to give insight as to where you were coming from as a writer without completely throwing somebody under the bus." , 2011|alt=A photograph of Taylor Swift performing at Heinz Field]] }} The Guardian has praised Swift for writing about teenage years "with a kind of wistful, sepia-toned nostalgia" over the course of her first two albums. New York has remarked that many singer-songwriters have made great records as teens, but "none made great records so explicitly about their teens". The magazine has also compared her work to Brian Wilson. In Fearless, Swift featured fairy tale imagery and explored the disconnect "between fairy tales and the reality of love". Her later albums address more adult relationships. In addition to romance and love, Swift's songs have discussed parent-child relationships, friendships, alienation, fame, and career ambitions. Swift frequently includes "a tossed-off phrase to suggest large and serious things that won't fit in the song, things that enhance or subvert the surface narrative". Rolling Stone describes Swift as "a songwriting savant with an intuitive gift for verse-chorus-bridge architecture". According to The Village Voice, she often uses third-verse point of view reversals. In terms of imagery, repetition is evident in Swift's songwriting. In The Guardian s words, "she spends so much time kissin' in the rain that it seems a miracle she hasn't developed trenchfoot". Slant Magazine adds, "to Swift's credit, she explores new lyrical motifs over the course of fourth album". Although reviews of Swift's work are "almost uniformly positive", The New Yorker has said she is generally portrayed "more as a skilled technician than as a Dylanesque visionary". Music videos Swift has collaborated with many different directors to produce her music videos, and over time she has become more involved with writing and directing. She has her own production house, Taylor Swift Productions, Inc., which is credited with producing the music video for "Me!". In 2010, Swift co-directed the music video for "Mine" with Roman White. In 2011, she continued to collaborate with White on the music videos for "Mean" and "Ours". Swift developed the concept and treatment for "Mean". In an interview, White elaborated that Swift "was keenly involved in writing the treatment, casting and wardrobe. And she stayed for both the 15-hour shooting days, even when she wasn't in the scenes." Swift wrote the concept for the "Ours" music video and then brought in White to direct, describing her vision of both videos as being "storylines". From 2014 to 2018, Swift collaborated with director Joseph Kahn on eight music videos—four each from her albums 1989 and Reputation. Kahn has praised Swift's involvement in the craft. In 2016, Swift worked with American Express for her "Blank Space" music video (which Kahn directed), and released the interactive app AMEX Unstaged: Taylor Swift Experience. Swift received starring and executive producer credit, and in 2015 won a Primetime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Interactive Program category for the app. In 2018, Swift developed the concept, wrote the treatment for, and starred in the music video for the Sugarland song "Babe". In 2019, she co-directed the music videos for "Me!" with Dave Meyers, "You Need to Calm Down" with Drew Kirsch and "Lover with Kirsch. She also co-executive produced the second of them with Todrick Hall. Public image in Manhattan, where she was honored|alt=Taylor Swift stands in a Time press area. She has curled hair and is wearing a black, strapless dress.]] Swift's personal life is the subject of constant media attention. In 2013, Abercrombie & Fitch marketed a slogan T-shirt with a "slut-shaming" remark directed toward her. The New York Times asserted in 2013 that her "dating history has begun to stir what feels like the beginning of a backlash". They questioned whether Swift was in the midst of a "quarter-life crisis". Swift has said she is unwilling to discuss her personal life in public; she believes that talking about it can be "a career weakness". In 2015, singer Ray Stevens released his album Here We Go Again which included the single "Taylor Swift is Stalking Me". Rolling Stone remarks upon her polite manner: "If this is Swift's game face, it must be tattooed on because it never drops." The magazine also takes note of her "ease with glad-handing", and The Hollywood Reporter has credited her as "the Best People Person since Bill Clinton". While presenting Swift with an award for her humanitarian endeavors in 2012, Michelle Obama described her as a singer who "has rocketed to the top of the music industry but still keeps her feet on the ground, someone who has shattered every expectation of what a 22-year-old can accomplish". Swift considers Michelle Obama to be a role model. Swift is one of the most-followed people on social media, and is known for her friendly interactions with her fans. She has delivered holiday gifts to fans by mail and in person, dubbed "Swiftmas". She considers it her "responsibility" to be conscious of her influence on young fans, and has said they are "the longest and best relationship I have ever had". Often described by the media as "America's Sweetheart", Swift insists she does not "live by all these rigid, weird rules that make me feel all fenced in. I just like the way that I feel like, and that makes me feel very free". She refuses to take part in overly sexualized photo-shoots, although Bloomberg L.P. views her as a sex symbol. Vogue named Swift an Icon of American Style in 2011. In 2014 she topped People annual best dressed list. In 2015, she was named Woman of the Year at the Elle Style Awards, and ranked first on Maxim Hot 100 list. Other ventures Philanthropy Swift's philanthropic efforts have been recognized by the Do Something Awards and the Tennessee Disaster Services. She has also received The Big Help Award for her "dedication to helping others" and "inspiring others through action", and the Ripple of Hope Award for her "dedication to advocacy at such a young age". In 2008, she donated $100,000 to the Red Cross to help the victims of the flood in Iowa that year. Swift has performed at charity relief events including Sydney's Sound Relief concert. She also recorded a song for the Hope for Haiti Now album. In response to the May 2010 Tennessee floods, Swift donated $500,000 during a telethon hosted by WSMV. In 2011, Swift used a dress rehearsal of her Speak Now tour as a benefit concert for victims of recent tornadoes in the US, raising more than $750,000. In 2016, she made a $1 million donation to Louisiana flood relief efforts and donated to the Dolly Parton Fire Fund. In 2017, Swift made a donation to the Houston Food Bank after Hurricane Harvey struck the city. Swift is a supporter of the arts and donated $75,000 to Nashville's Hendersonville High School in 2010 to help refurbish the school auditorium. In 2012, she pledged $4 million to fund the building of a new education center at the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum in Nashville. That year, she also partnered with textbook rental company Chegg to donate $60,000 to the music departments of six US colleges. Swift also promotes children's literacy; in 2009, she donated $250,000 to various schools around the country to improve education. Her other endeavors to promote literacy included donating 6,000 Scholastic books to the Reading Public Library in Pennsylvania; 14,000 books to the Nashville Public Library in Tennessee; and 25,000 books to New York City schools in 2015. In 2015, Swift donated all proceeds from the sale of the promotional single "Welcome to New York", at the time $50,000, to the New York City Department of Education. In 2019, Swift sampled a song by the Toronto-based Regent Park School of Music in her album Lover, thus enabling the school to earn royalties from her album; she also made a personal donation. In 2007, she launched a campaign to protect children from online predators, in partnership with the Tennessee Association of Chiefs of Police. In 2009, Swift recorded a Sound Matters public service announcement (PSA) to make listeners aware of the importance of listening "responsibly" to prevent hearing impairment. She has donated items to several charities for auction, including the Elton John AIDS Foundation, the UNICEF Tap Project, MusiCares, and Feeding America. As a recipient of the Academy of Country Music's Entertainer of the Year in 2011, Swift donated $25,000 to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, Tennessee. In 2012, Swift participated in the Stand Up to Cancer telethon, performing "Ronan", a song she wrote in memory of a four-year-old boy who died of neuroblastoma. The song was made available for digital download with all proceeds donated to cancer-related charities. In 2014, she donated $100,000 to the V Foundation for Cancer Research, and $50,000 to the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. She has made private visits to hospitals to meet with sick patients and support them. Swift has encouraged young people to volunteer in their local communities as part of Global Youth Service Day. In 2018, Swift collaborated with 300 women in Hollywood to set up the Time's Up initiative to protect women from harassment and discrimination, and donated $100,000 to its legal defense fund. In 2018, she donated to March for Our Lives and the Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network in support of Sexual Assault Awareness Month. In April 2019, Swift donated $113,000 to the LGBT organization Tennessee Equality Project. Swift donated an undisclosed sum to the media advocacy organization GLAAD in support of Pride Month in June 2019. Politics During the 2008 presidential campaign, Swift promoted the Every Woman Counts campaign, aimed at engaging women in the political process. She was one of many country stars to record a PSA for the Vote (For Your) Country campaign. She said: "I don't think it's my job to try and influence people which way they should vote." In a 2012 interview, Swift remarked that despite keeping herself "as educated and informed as possible", she does not discuss politics, fearing that might influence other people. Writing about media pressure on Swift to take public political stances, Politico called Swift "studiously apolitical". Swift is a feminist and pro-choice. She has spoken out against LGBT discrimination and white supremacy. Following the 2008 murder of Larry King, she recorded a GLSEN PSA aimed at combating hate crimes. On the first anniversary of King's death, she told Seventeen that her parents taught her "never to judge others based on whom they love, what color their skin is, or their religion". The music video for Swift's anti-bullying song "Mean" deals in part with homophobia in high schools; it was nominated for an MTV VMA social activism award in 2011. The New York Times believes she is part of "a new wave of young (and mostly straight) women who are providing the soundtrack for a generation of gay fans coming to terms with their identity in a time of turbulent and confusing cultural messages". Prior to the 2018 midterm elections, Swift endorsed candidates for public office for the first time, declaring her support for two Democratic candidates in an Instagram post: Congressman Jim Cooper for re-election to the House of Representatives, and former Tennessee governor Phil Bredesen for election to the Senate. She spoke out against Bredesen's opponent, Republican Congresswoman Marsha Blackburn, saying she was "appalled" and "terrified" by her voting record. She expressed her desire for LGBT rights and gender and racial equality, and condemned systemic racism. Vote.org reported that 65,000 people registered to vote in the 24 hours following Swift's post, an unprecedented surge even accounting for usual registration increases as deadlines approach. During Swift's acceptance speech for Artist of the Year at the American Music Awards of 2018, she encouraged her fans to vote in the 2018 midterm elections. In June 2019, Swift published a letter addressed to Republican Senator Lamar Alexander, urging him to support the Equality Act, and created a petition on Change.org urging the Senate to do the same. It has attracted more than 500,000 signatures, including Democrats Cory Booker, Elizabeth Warren, Beto O'Rourke, and Kirsten Gillibrand. While accepting an award at the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards on August 26, Swift called on the Trump administration to pass the Equality Act. In an August 2019 interview with The Guardian, she criticized Donald Trump for "gaslighting the American public", and accused his administration of acting like an "autocracy". Product endorsements While promoting her debut album, Swift appeared as the face of Verizon Wireless' Mobile Music campaign. In the Fearless era, she launched a l.e.i. sundress range at Wal-Mart, and designed American Greetings cards and Jakks Pacific dolls. She became a spokesperson for the National Hockey League's (NHL) Nashville Predators and Sony Cyber-shot digital cameras. In the Speak Now era, she released a special edition of her album through Target. Swift became a CoverGirl spokesmodel, and launched two Elizabeth Arden fragrances—Wonderstruck and Wonderstruck Enchanted. While promoting her fourth album, Red, Swift offered exclusive album promotions through Target, Papa John's Pizza, and Walgreens. She became a spokesmodel for Diet Coke, and Keds sneakers, released her third Elizabeth Arden fragrance named Taylor by Taylor Swift, and continued her partnerships with Sony Electronics and American Greetings. Swift also partnered with the companies AirAsia and Qantas during the Red Tour. These acted as the official airlines for the Australian and Asian legs; Cornetto sponsored the Asian leg of the tour. While promoting 1989, Swift had tie-ins with Subway, Keds, Target, Xfinity, and Diet Coke. In 2014, Swift released her fourth fragrance, Incredible Things. Swift signed a multi-year deal with AT&T in 2016. She later headlined DirecTV's Super Saturday Night, the night prior to the 2017 Super Bowl. While promoting Reputation, Swift released a series of behind-the-scenes videos showing the album recording process through DirecTV. In 2018, Swift released two commercials for AT&T. The same year, Swift partnered with Fujifilm on a special-edition autographed Instax camera, which includes a selfie-mode and double exposure. The cameras showed massive growth in sales after partnership with Swift. In 2019, Swift signed a multi-year partnership with Capital One. Impact Tom Roland of Billboard wrote that "the country landscape is much different today, thanks in part to Swift and her insistence on following a game plan that many considered unorthodox" and added that "country is viewed much more favorably in the current media landscape than it was when Swift debuted in 2006". In another article, Billboard wrote that following Swift's rise to fame, labels have increasingly become interested in signing singers who write their own songs and young country artists. BBC stated that Swift paved the way for crossover artists, "forging a path for artists who no longer wish to be ghettoised into arbitrarily separated musical genres". }}Swift has been credited with boosting the popularity of Polaroids by featuring one of the instant photographs in the cover artwork of her album 1989. She is known for bringing reforms in on-demand music streaming. Prior to 1989 s release, she stressed the importance of albums to artists and fans. In November 2014, she removed her entire catalog from the streaming service Spotify, arguing that its ad-supported free service undermined the premium service, which provides higher royalties for songwriters. Spotify launched a social media campaign requesting Swift to return and claimed that nearly 16 million users had played her music in the last 30 days. In a June 2015 open letter, Swift criticized Apple Music for not offering royalties to artists during their free three-month trial period and said she would pull 1989 from the catalog. The following day, Apple announced it would pay artists during the free trial period, and Swift agreed to stream 1989 on their streaming service. Hugh McIntyre of Forbes wrote that "it's great to see someone with as much power as Swift standing up to a company as massive as Apple. Her voice is louder and carries more weight than any other person or organization that has publicly spoken out against Apple's plans". She re-released her entire catalog plus 1989 to Spotify, Amazon Music and Google Play and other digital streaming platforms in June 2017. In 2019, Swift was awarded Woman of the Decade by Billboard for being "one of the most accomplished musical artists of all time over the course of the 2010s." She was also honored the Artist of the Decade at the 2019 American Music Awards. In an article about Swift's impact, Vulture named Swift the Artist of the Decade for her commercial success, confessional songwriting, steps she took for feminism and female empowerment, and activism within the music industry by standing up for artist rights, and stated that Swift "bent the music industry to her will" by being the "savviest power player" of the 2010s. She was listed as one of the most influential artists of the decade by CNN, for "pushing the boundaries of country and pop, and fighting for the rights to her music". Her work has inspired numerous artists, including 5 Seconds of Summer, Kelsea Ballerini, Camila Cabello, Sabrina Carpenter, Conan Gray, Lyric Challenge|date=December 11, 2019|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ur4I78ebQ6k|work=[[YouTube]]|publisher=[[Seventeen (American magazine)|Seventeen]]|language=en|access-date=January 1, 2019}} Selena Gomez, Halsey, Niall Horan, Hayley Kiyoko, Shawn Mendes, Maren Morris, Nina Nesbitt, and Maggie Rogers. Awards and achievements Swift has received many awards and honors, including 10 Grammy Awards, 29 American Music Awards (most wins for an artist), 23 ''Billboard'' Music Awards (most wins by a female artist alongside Beyoncé), six Guinness World Records, 12 Country Music Association Awards, eight Academy of Country Music Awards, one Brit Award, and one Emmy Award. As a songwriter, she has been honored by the Nashville Songwriters Association and the Songwriters Hall of Fame, and was listed on Rolling Stone 2015 list of the 100 Greatest Songwriters of All Time. In 2019, Billboard placed her on number 8 of its list of Greatest of All Time Artists, the highest for an artist that started in the 21st century. Swift has sold more than 50 million albums—including 37.3 million in the U.S., and was one of the top five music artists with the highest worldwide digital sales. Swift's studio albums Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, Red, and 1989 have all sold over four million copies in the U.S. She is the third best-selling digital singles artist in the U.S. with a total of 120 million equivalent units certified according to the Recording Industry Association of America. Swift has also appeared in various power listings. Time included her on its annual list of the 100 most influential people in 2010, 2015, and 2019. From 2011 to 2015, she appeared in the top three on the Forbes Top-Earning Women in Music list with earnings of $45 million, $57 million, $55 million, $64 million, and $80 million respectively. Swift again topped the list in 2016 with earnings of $170 million, and placed in the top three in 2017 and 2018, earning $44 million and $80 million. Her 2016 earnings resulted in her topping Forbes annual list of the 100 highest-paid celebrities, a feat that was entered into the Guinness World Records. She topped the list again in 2019 with $185 million, and ranked among the top ten in 2011, 2013 and 2015. In 2015, Swift became the youngest woman ever to be included on Forbes list of the 100 most powerful women, ranked at number 64. She was one of the finalists for ''Time'' Person of the Year in 2014 and was awarded the honor in 2017 as one of the "Silence Breakers" who spoke up about sexual assault. In June 2019, Forbes estimated Swift's net worth at $360 million. The highest-paid female musician of the 2010s, Swift placed second on Forbes list of Top-Earning Musicians Of The Decade with earnings of $825 million. Discography * Taylor Swift (2006) * Fearless (2008) * Speak Now (2010) * Red (2012) * 1989 (2014) * Reputation (2017) * Lover (2019) Filmography * Valentine's Day (2010) * The Lorax (2012) * The Giver (2014) * Cats (2019) * Taylor Swift: Miss Americana (2020) Tours * Fearless Tour (2009–2010) * Speak Now World Tour (2011–2012) * The Red Tour (2013–2014) * The 1989 World Tour (2015) * Reputation Stadium Tour (2018) * Lover Fest (2020) See also * List of best-selling singles in the United States * List of most-subscribed YouTube channels * List of most-followed Instagram accounts * List of most-followed Twitter accounts * List of highest-certified music artists in the United States * List of best-selling music artists * [[List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones|List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones]] * List of best-selling albums by year in the United States Footnotes References External links * * }} Category:Taylor Swift Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:American female country singers Category:American female pop singers Category:American synthpop musicians Category:American female rock singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:Songwriters from Pennsylvania Category:Songwriters from Tennessee Category:21st-century American women singers Category:American child singers Category:Child pop musicians Category:Dance-pop musicians Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American female guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:American country pianists Category:American pop pianists Category:American women pianists Category:21st-century American pianists Category:American country banjoists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:Emmy Award winners Category:MTV EMA winners Category:NME Awards winners Category:Big Machine Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Republic Records artists Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing artists Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Musicians from Nashville, Tennessee Category:Musicians from Reading, Pennsylvania Category:Country musicians from Pennsylvania Category:Country musicians from Tennessee Category:Guitarists from Pennsylvania Category:Guitarists from Tennessee Category:American women record producers Category:Record producers from Pennsylvania Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Nashville, Tennessee Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American women activists Category:American feminists Category:Feminist musicians Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Philanthropists from Tennessee Category:People from Stone Harbor, New Jersey Category:People from Wyomissing, Pennsylvania